divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Togomojoosarmy
Togomojoosarmy, commonly abbreviated as the Army, was a faction on the DivinityCraft server that was composed of 8 separate territories at the time of its dissolution, with the capital territory, Libertas, located in the snowy peaks of the Frigus Mountains. On the day of its fall, it had three members, its leader togomojoo, an officer named SuperiorEman, and a member called Smithler. History Beginning Togomojoosarmy was formed on September 11th, 2017 by togomojoo, who left the faction ChromosomeCrew to pursue his dreams of making his own faction, despite having only been on the server for a day. Along with a player going by the name CombineSign, they claimed a building just outside the desert teleportation zone that was then part of WallTec, however as the building was very dilapidated and overrun with monsters, they took it anyway for hopes of restoring it. The first few days on the DivinityCraft server was very difficult for togomojoosarmy, as it was run by people completely new to the server, who had no better tools than stone and iron. Not knowing about the ability to teleport, travelling anywhere took in-game days, and enough food and supplies would be needed to get there and back. Advancements As more and more people went in and out of the server, togomojoo and CombineSign learnt various things from the people on the server, for example learning how to buy, sell, and most importantly teleport across the map. Meanwhile, CombineSign continued to restore the desert fort to its former glory, while togomojoo generally went out collecting supplies, mining, and working on a few side-projects, claiming two islands in the middle of the ocean, as well as and ocean monument. Ocean Monument, Lighthouse and Storage Facility In the next couple of weeks, massive progress was made on various building projects, for example a lighthouse was built on one of the two islands in the ocean, and togomojoo started draining the ocean monument, with the end goal of making a guardian farm. Another major accomplishment in the early days of the faction was building an underground storage facility to make it easier to sort out items, in a room that was previously rife with sand chasms and deadly mobs. It took around a week to fully clean and light up the room, but it was a key step in the success and organisation of the Army. As the faction expanded its field of influence around the map, the more well-known and popular it became with its allies. ninjaminerwarior Drama On September 24th, togomojoo was on the server alone when a player going by the name ninjaminerwarior joined for the first time. Jumping on the chance to get a new faction member for more territory, togomojoo immediately went to spawn to greet himself to the new player. Although he thought low of him, togomojoo gave him armour, an elytra, weapons and all-important advice to try and get him to join the faction. He did, and they were soon good friends, although ninja seemed like a noob to togomojoo, they went to various places together. Ninja briefly expressed a desire to go to another faction, but togomojoo discouraged him. Togomojoo quickly made ninja an officer of the faction, as he was getting annoyed that he couldn't open doors or chests or press buttons. On September 27th, togomojoo saw that the number of faction members had gone down by one, and, fearing the worst, logged in to the server. Having been 3 days since the last time he logged in, he didn't know what to expect upon arrival. Togomojoo spawned in the item storage facility to see that there were holes in the roof and the throwaway sign of who did this - the head of ninjaminerwarior above the door. Frantically beginning to check the chests, he found that all valuables - diamonds, iron and others - were gone. Immediately realising the scale of the situation, togomojoo began writing daily blogs detailing the events of that day. He notified DurfLugdenstein, a very good ally and leader of FelixFelicis, about the trouble ninjaminerwarior was causing. Two days later, togomojoo found out through DurfLugdenstein that ninjaminerwarior had joined Respublica. Later that day, togomojoo noticed that ninjaminerwarior was on the serer and joined to try and get the valuables back. After joining, togomojoo immediately began swearing and insulting ninjaminerwarior, begging to know the location of the diamonds. Ninjaminerwarior continued to deny that he had any involvement in taking any diamonds, and as more and more people joined the server, the more big of an issue it became. After togomojoo calmed down, he told ninjaminerwarior he forgave him, but still asking to know where the diamonds were. Ninjaminerwarior then opened up, claiming that his cousins made him do it, after which togomojoo asked for a tp. Ninjaminerwarior then made a compromise, he would give me half a stack of diamonds, and I agreed so long as he never came near any of my territories ever again. He gave togomojoo half a stack of diamonds, and the whole business was believed to be over. But just as togomojoo was about to teleport home, ninjaminerwarior asked for his redstone back, to which togomojoo replied 'not yours'. Ninjaminerwarior then started claiming that togomojoo had stolen his diamonds and redstone, and togomojoo could do nothing but try to keep him quiet. Togomojoo then went AFK for a few minutes, and came back to find geko96, leader of Respublica, with ninjaminerwarior in his basement. They teleported away a couple of seconds after they were seen, and this caused a bit of panic as ninjaminerwarior had been banned from entering the faction. Ninjaminerwarior continued to rant about togomojoo stealing his diamonds, despite togomojoo's attempts to negotiate a deal. Eventually, togomojoo decided to give ninjaminerwarior the silent treatment, saying 'I will now ignore you like the US used to ignore North Korea'. The next day, ninjaminerwarior hopelessly apologised for his actions, but this was ignored by togomojoo. However, this was the fateful day of 9/30. The War of 9/30 There was an uneasy feeling on September 30th. The issues with Respublica could escalate at any moment. Progress was going smoothly on an underground railroad system, and the desert had never looked so bright. But something was bound to go wrong. It started when Wallachia briefly declared war on togomojoosarmy, which was presumed to be just a mistake. They then undeclared war, and they became a mutual faction. No explanation was given for this. At around 8:20pm local time, Respublica declared war on togomojoosarmy seemingly randomly, and said it was because of the claim that togomojoo had stolen diamonds from ninjaminerwarior. Soon after, the now mutual faction Wallachia also declared war on togomojoosarmy. Knowing that the Army had no chance against two huge experienced factions, togomojoo ordered an evacuation to the SafeZone, which was just outside the walls. For a while, the invaders from Wallachia and Respublica stayed in the SafeZone. But soon, one after one, the combined armies of Wallachia and Respublica advanced upon the base, and despite the best efforts of togomojoo and CombineSign, they were massively outdone by the invaders in numbers and weaponry. It took around 15 minutes for Respublica to take full control of the base, however togomojoosarmy still controlled a few chunks around the desert fort. At around 8:50pm, togomojoo and CombineSign evacuated themselves to DurfLugdenstein's base, where they were granted protection. After much negotiation and pleading from togomojoo to Mecrazy13, leader of Wallachia, Wallachia became a neutral faction at 9:10pm. Then geko96, leader of Respublica Members Territory Togomojoosarmy has eight officially claimed territories, a capital territory and a bay in the snowy peaks west of FelixFelicis', one on the north island just south of the snowy plains, one on the western island between the two biggest land masses, a lighthouse and part of an ocean monument in the ocean between, part of an island south of the ocean monument and the lighthouse, and an AFK fishing farm on an island south-east of the largest desert. Relations Divineelm Divineelm was the first faction to create a formal alliance with togomojoosarmy, as its leader, Vanhout, was very good allies with togomojoo and CombineSign. Divineelm gave minerals and resources to togomojoosarmy, which was much appreciated, especially in the early days of the faction. FelixFelicis Arguably the best ally of togomojoosarmy is FelixFelicis, whose leader DurfLugdenstein has helped out the Army in times of need. DurfLugdenstein and togomojoo are on at the same time very often so this has allowed for the alliance to become stronger. Wallachia Wallachia is the most recent faction to form an official alliance with togomojoosarmy on the 28th September 2017, when togomojoo sent its leader, Mecrazy, sent an appeal to make an alliance. This was accepted and they have since had fairly good relations. Respublica Respublica is generally considered the largest, most powerful and most influential faction on the server. Although relations between togomojoosarmy and Respublica haven't really happened yet, the controversy over ninjaminerwarior leaving togomojoosarmy to join Respublica, taking all the faction's diamonds with him, has certainly caused a stir. Particularly after the events of September 29th and 30th, the relationship with Respublica has been severely strained. Vehicle Arsenal Ships The Vanhout Togomojoosarmy built its first ship on 8th October 2017, in a small natural harbour on the west coast. It was built as a sail ship, with all the wool blocks required placed underneath the boat and had a size of 500. As ships were broken at that time due to the recent server update, togomojoo claimed the chunks the ship was built in to stop it from being stolen. The next day, ships were fixed and togomojoo went back to the harbour to drive the ship away. However, togomojoo accidentally rammed the ship into the world border, and had to get admin assistance from Roobster88 and Kreiger. At around 9:40 pm, the unnamed ship set sail on its first maiden voyage travelling north to a newly claimed island. Popcorn1079 also joined togomojoo on the ride north. At around 9:47pm, the ship arrived at its destination, and for three days it was docked at the island bay. On October 10th, it was christened the named 'The Vanhout', in honour of Divineelm's leader. On 12th October 2017, togomojoo made the decision to move the ship east as the Army made plans to move its faction home off the island to a remote location in the snowy peaks, west of FelixFelicis' snowy base. At around 5:35pm, togomojoo sailed east on a journey that would take 40 minutes, as traversing half the map proved difficult due to poor navigation and various land masses and buildings getting in the way. Eventually, at 6:37pm, The Vanhout was docked at a bay just west of where togomojoosarmy plans to make its faction home. Land Vehicles Category:Factions